


Paris holiday 2

by vvishop



Series: Paris holiday [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poor Eames
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Paris holiday 2

8개월이 지난 어느 날. 둘은 하루 종일 나무 그늘에 앉아 하늘을 보았다. 가끔은 풀밭을 한 바퀴 구르기도 했고. 임스는 아서가 정말로 원하는 것이 무엇인지 알 것 같았다. 시간의 공유. 기록도 기억도 남지 않을 테지만. 임스는 아서에게 무언가를 하자고 먼저 말하는 일이 거의 없어졌다. 그저 아서를 보고 그가 하고 있는 걸 같이 했고 가끔 잠시 아서의 곁을 떠나 문신이 몸을 덮은 자신으로 돌아갔다 왔다.

집에서 아서가 어디에서 찾았는지 스케치북과 크레파스를 들고 나왔다. 풀밭에 엎드린 아서는 진지한 표정으로 코브를 그리기 시작했다. 임스가 장난으로 고개를 기울이자 바로 분홍색 크레파스가 날아왔다.

“가만히 있어.”

크레파스를 어깨에 맞고 임스는 가만히 앉아있어 주었다. 자신이 자신인지 코브의 껍데기를 잘 쓰고 있는지 분간이 가지 않을 즈음에 아서는 휙 스케치북을 덮었다.

“봐봐.”

“됐어. 잘 못 그리겠어.”

휙 가져가는 스케치북을 임스는 가볍게 낚아채 펼쳤다. 아서가 스케치북을 바로 빼앗았다. 하나는 보았다. 노란색으로 칠해진 머리카락. 임스는 입을 다물었다. 아서는 다시 스케치북을 펴 그림을 확인했다.

“왜?”

임스는 아서를 끌어당겨 무릎위에 앉혔다. 허리를 끌어안았다.

“아니. 잘 그려서. 나도 널 그려보고 싶다.”

“그려줘.”

“나중에. 아서. 나중에.”

하늘이 새빨갛게 물들었다. 또 하루가 저물고 있었다. 종이를 찢은 것 같은 지평선 너머로 태양이 흐물흐물 녹아들었다.

+++

집 안 냉장고는 언제나 가득 차 있었다. 코브는 아서를 위해 샌드위치를 만들고 있었다. 빵 모서리를 자르는 표정이 설계도에 선을 긋는 것처럼 예리하고 날카로웠다. 아서는 아일랜드 식탁 아래 다리를 늘어트리고 앉아있었다. 거센 눈발에 창문이 덜컥덜컥 떨었다. 꿈속으로 겨울이 왔다.

코브는 아서에게 샌드위치를 건넸다. 아서는 식빵 모서리부터 우물거렸다. 코브는 부드러운 바지만 입고 있는 아서의 어깨에 로브를 둘러주었다.

“춥지 않아?”

“별로.”

아서가 한 손으로 코브의 셔츠를 쥐고 끌어당겼다. 순식간에 코가 맞닿았다. 삼십분 전까지도 붙어서 떨어지지 않던 입술이 다시 닿았다. 아서의 허벅지가 코브의 허리를 꽉 조였다. 장난스럽게 닿던 입술이 깊어지고 얕아지고를 반복했다. 아서는 갑자기 입술을 떼고 샌드위치를 베어 물었다. 코브는 쿡쿡 웃으며 아서의 눈가에 키스했다. 부스스 내려온 아서의 앞머리가 콧등을 간질였다. 재채기하듯 입이 열렸다.

“사랑해.”

아서가 놀란 눈으로 코브를 보았다. 코브는 난감한 표정을 짓다가 목을 가다듬고 다시 말했다.

“사랑해. 아서.”

임스는 아서에게 와락 끌어 안겼다. 나도. 나도 사랑해. 코브. 아서의 목소리가 품 안에서 웅웅 울렸다. 뒤의 거울과 시선이 마주쳤다. 임스는 입 모양만으로 말했다. 웃어. 병신아.

집 어딘가 무너졌는지 요란한 소리가 났지만 둘은 꼭 붙어 움직이지 않았다.

+++

마지막 달은 눈보라가 심해서 밖에 나갈 수 없었다. 움직이는 미로가 인셉션 일을 했던 창고에 닿아 다녀온 게 다였다. 마칠 때 물건을 다 치웠지만 의자나 테이블은 남아있었다. 임스의 기억이었지만. 둘은 마치 관광을 하러 온 사람들처럼 물이 똑똑 떨어지는 창고 안을 둘러보았다. 입김과 코브의 담배 연기가 하얗게 부서졌다. 아서는 안쪽 사무실의 테이블 위에서 자신의 몰스킨 노트를 발견했다.

“벌써 시간이 많이 지난 것 같네.”

코브가 창고의 가운데서 창문을 올려다보며 말했다. 새하얀 빛이 천장으로 스며들었다. 코브를 몰아붙였던 기억이 났다. 사실 임스는 림보에 빠지는 것이 별로 겁이 나진 않았다. 인셉션 일은 처음부터 느낌이 썩 좋지는 않았다. 다만 아직도 코브와 일한다는 아서가 그때도 좀 궁금했었다. 아서가 그 일의 유일한 재미였다. 아서는 의자에 기대어 앉아 촤르륵 수첩을 훑어보며 목소리를 높여 대답했다.

“2년이 지났지. 우리가 파리에 온 지도 꽤 됐고.”

“그런가.”

“제임스와 필리파 보고 싶지 않아?”

임스는 깊게 담배를 빨아들였다. 빨간 끝이 빠르게 타들어갔다. 연기가 입김과 함께 안개처럼 흩어졌다.

“네가 보고 싶다. 아서. 어디있어.”

임스는 천천히 여기라고 소리친 아서 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 뚜벅뚜벅 빈 공간에 발소리가 메아리쳤다. 임스는 담배를 바닥에 떨어트리고 발로 비볐다. 아서는 문을 열자마자 보이는 의자에 앉아 흘끗 뒤를 돌아보았다. 한 장 한 장 노트가 넘어갔다. 뒤에서 아서를 내려다보았다.

“뭐 하고 있어. 달링.”

“아무것도.”

아서가 탁 노트의 마지막 장을 덮었다. 노트는 아서의 주머니로 들어갔다. 임스는 굳이 알고 싶은 생각은 없어 아서의 비니만 깊게 씌워주었다. 손을 잡고 밖으로 나오는데 아서의 손이 너무 차서 임스는 생각하는 법을 잊었다.

사방이 고요해진 어느 날이었다. 어느새 11개월도 훌쩍 지나있었다. 코브는 아서에게 날씨가 좋으니 밖에 나가자고 했다. 눈은 발목까지 쌓여있었다. 튀를리 공원 분수에는 물이 분수가 뿜었던 그대로 얼어있었다. 사람은 아무도 없었다. 아서는 손을 뻗어 고드름을 똑똑 부러트렸다. 코브의 발 밑이 뽀득거렸다. 아서는 고드름으로 코브의 볼을 찔렀다. 코브가 웃었다. 아서가 눈에 묻힌 벤치를 발견해 눈을 털어주었다. 코브는 주머니에 손을 찌른 채로 아서를 따라다니다 문득 아서를 불렀다.

“아서.”

아이처럼 놀던 아서가 멈칫했다. 눈뭉치를 버리며 아서는 코브의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 배시시 웃었다.

“알 것 같다.”

“뭘.”

“시간이 된 거구나.”

코브는 주머니에 손을 찌른 채로 나무 위에 쌓인 눈을 보았다. 둘은 이 공원에 꽤 자주 왔었는데 사람이 한 명도 없었던 것은 처음이었다. 아서는 코트에 묻은 눈을 툭툭 털었다.

“며칠 더 남은 줄 알았는데.”

코브는 발끝을 세워 톡톡 신발바닥의 눈을 털어냈다. 어느새 아서가 눈앞에 서있었다. 아서는 장갑을 벗고 코브의 볼을 감쌌다. 코브는 아서의 손에 조금 볼을 기댔다. 둘은 달력 끝에 서서 더는 할 말이 없었다.

“안녕.”

“안녕.”

둘은 포옹했다. 퍼억. 아서가 총을 맞고 쓰러졌다. 임스는 자신의 머리를 겨눴다. 이번 꿈은 임스가 만든 세계 중 가장 아름다웠다. 만일 림보에 빠진다면 이곳이 되었다면 좋겠다고 임스는 총알이 머리를 관통하는 순간에 바랐다. 공원은 찰나의 순간 발자국만 남은 채로 존재했다.

+++

호텔의 어느 방에서 눈을 떴다. 아서는 눈을 뜨자마자 알았다. 파리였다. 좋은 진정제인지 여파는 없지만 길었던 꿈은 현실과 맞닿아 완전히 분리되지 않고 있었다. 총을 맞았던 심장이 세차게 펌프질을 하고 있었다. 토템을 찾으려 주머니에 손을 넣는데 턱 손목이 잡혔다. 옆에 누워있던 임스였다. 눈을 찡그리고 있던 임스는 금세 싱긋 웃었다.

“안녕. 아서.”

“임스.”

아서는 무심하게 임스의 손과 패시브를 떼어냈다. 침대에서 일어나 옷에 생긴 주름을 툭툭 펴는 아서는 틈 없는 본래의 아서였다. 임스는 패시브를 떼고 잠시 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다. 되먹지 않은 상실감이 몰려왔다. 임스는 시계를 보았다.

“아서.”

구두를 신던 아서가 임스를 돌아보았다. 임스는 아서의 고개를 따라 머리를 기울였다.

“체크아웃하려면 세 시간 남았어.”

“그래서.”

임스는 다시 아서의 손목을 잡았다. 아서가 다시 떼어내려 했지만 이번에는 잘 빠지지 않았다. 휙 당겨져 침대에 엎어졌다.

“무슨 짓이야! 임스.”

임스가 잽싸게 아서의 허리 위에 앉았다. 손목이 눌리자 아서의 몸을 돌리려는 노력을 할 수 없게 되었다. 잠시 가만히 있는 수밖에 없어서 아서는 침대에 이마를 대고 쌕쌕 숨을 쉬었다.

“세 시간 아깝잖아.”

“젠장. 내 돈이라고.”

“아. 우리 계약 내용이 꿈에선 되고 깨어나선 안 되는 거였나.”

영국 악센트가 옅어진 임스가 빈정거렸다.

“전혀 몰랐는데 존나 편리하네.”

아서는 어이가 없어서 웃었다. 임스가 귓가에 키스했다.

섹스는 꿈속의 것과 꽤 달랐다. 가장 큰 차이점은 역시 모습이. 임스와 코브의 공통점은 백인이라는 정도였으므로 아서는 같은 섹스를 다른 사람과 할 거라는 생각에서 많이 벗어날 수 있었다. 꿈속의 코브는 임스와 전혀 다른 표정을 짓고 있었고.

“차가워. 임스.”

젤을 아서의 아래에 바르던 임스는 미간을 찌푸렸다. 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 체온에 녹여야 하는데 아서의 잔소리가 이어졌다. 임스가 손가락을 안에 넣고서야 아서의 목소리가 잦아들었다. 임스가 으르렁거렸다.

“차갑다든가 찐득하다든가 썅. 그만해.”

휘젓던 손가락마저 안에서 나가자 아서는 완전히 입을 다물었다. 곧 천천히 채우고 들어오는 것 때문에 끙끙거리게 됐지만.

임스는 아서의 허리를 비스듬히 올려서 제 허벅지에 기대놓고 허리를 움직였다. 아서가 좋아하는 곳은 이제 전부 알고 있었다. 허리를 움직일 때마다 닿아있는 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다. 단정했던 머리가 다시 꿈처럼 엉망이 되는 것을 보면서 임스는 포만감과도 비슷한 만족을 느꼈다. 흐물흐물해진 아래에 깊이 허리를 움직였다. 아서의 몸이 뒤로 밀렸다. 아서가 반사적으로 임스의 팔목을 움켜쥐었다. 임스가 다시 허리를 틀어박듯 움직이자 아서가 임스 팔을 애타게 당겼다. 임스는 몸을 아래쪽으로 숙였다. 아래가 더 깊게 맞물렸다. 아서가 이마를 찡그렸다. 아서의 손이 임스의 흉터 같은 문신들을 긁고 지나갔다. 땀에 젖은 살이 미끌거려 몸이 빠져나가려 했다. 아서가 자꾸만 임스를 끌어당겼다. 임스는 침대에 팔을 짚었다. 아서의 어깨를 누르며 허리를 밀어 넣자 몸이 파드득 튀었다.

“… 그만.”

신음을 삼켜온 목소리가 잔뜩 갈라져있었다. 난간에 매달리는 것처럼 아서는 임스에게 매달렸다. 까마득한 쾌감에 발을 딛기 직전이었다. 물러나는 임스의 몸에 아서는 팔을 뻗어 임스의 엉덩이를 당겼다. 아서의 손이 임스의 목을 타고 볼을 쓸어내렸다. 임스는 얼굴을 스치는 손가락을 핥다가 앞니로 깨물었다. 몸이 움츠러들었다. 눈을 꽉 감은 아서가 임스의 쇄골에 속삭였다.

“코브… 아. 코브..”

임스가 움직임을 멈췄다.

아서는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 아주 가까이서 보이는 임스가 이마에 달라붙은 아서의 머리를 쓸어 넘겨주었다.

“임스…”

침대에 손을 짚으며 임스는 아서의 몸 안에서 페니스를 빼냈다. 짧게 미간을 찌푸렸지만 그 뿐이었다. 아서는 얼굴을 거칠게 문질렀다. 임스는 침대 아래 떨어진 바지를 입었다. 늘 입던 통이 큰 체크무늬 바지가 아닌 몸에 잘 맞는 바지였다. 아서는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 임스의 허리에서 벨트가 뱀처럼 끌려나왔다.

“아서.”

“응?”

임스가 벨트를 들고 침대 헤드로 다가왔다.

“부탁 하나 하자.”

“지금 뭐..”

“쉬이. 착하지.”

아서의 두 팔이 침대 헤드에 묶였다. 미안함 때문에 아서는 불안한 표정으로도 임스가 하는 대로 두었다. 아서가 여러 가지가 진탕된 눈으로 임스를 올려다보았다. 임스는 한번도 풀지 않았던 시계를 보았다.

“한 시간만 있어. 아서.”

“왜. 어디 갔다 와?”

“아니. 난 사라져야지.”

임스는 주머니에 손을 꽂고 아서를 내려다보았다. 한없이 느린 일초가 흘렀다. 임스가 구겨진 이불을 끌어 아서의 식은 몸을 덮어주었다. 그리고 창문을 열었다. 한 번 돌아보았다. 아서와 눈이 마주쳤다. 임스는 웃지 않았다. 그대로 뛰어내렸다.


End file.
